My woman
by Lexa Kenzie
Summary: Ronan claims Jennifer for himself before Rodney even gets a chance.
1. Chapter 1

My Woman

Ronon/Jennifer John/Teyla

PG Maybe PG-13

As always I don't own any of it. Wish I did.

Takes place after Rodney asks Ronon if he has an interest in Keller. Also Teyla is pregnant with John's child in this story. If only my little world was real.

Reviews are as always welcome. But nothing nasty please.

Ronon stood outside Jennifer's room. This is crazy he should just ring the chime and talk to her. Ronon growls and starts to pace. Down the hallway Teyla spots Ronon and stops to watch. After a few minuets she reaches up and activates her comm.

"He's what?" asks Jen not sure she heard Teyla. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Dr. I am. I'm watching him right now."

"What should I do?"

"Open the door." Teyla shakes her head. Those two belong together.

Jen stood at her door and took a deep breath. Passing her hand over the sensor she watched as the door opened and a very startled Ronon Dex stood there watching her.

"Ronon did you need something?"

Ronon looked Jen up and down. She was wearing a light blue tank top and soft grey pants. Her hair was down and her eyes wide as she watched him. There was no way he was going to let Rodney have her. Taking a step forward Ronon grabbed Jen and hauled her up against his body.

"Your mine." he growled before kissing her soundly. Jen whimpered and wrapped her arms around Ronon's neck. Ronon ran his hands down her body and grabbed her thighs lifting her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Then he carried her into her room the door closing behind them.

Teyla smirked and headed for her room. Finally her friends would find some happiness. Reaching her room Teyla smiled at what she found. John was sound asleep half hanging off the bed. She leaned down and poked him in the ribs.

"John wake up."

"Ummmm what?" he asked sleepily as he opened one eye to look at her.

"Ronon finally made his move." said Teyla as she stripped and climbed into the bed.

"Really, good for him." John wrapped his arms around Teyla. "Although Rodney's gonna be pissed. He's in love with her."

"I don't believe Jen would ever be happy with anyone other than Ronon and the same for him." Teyla snuggled into John. "They were made for each other."

John stoked Teyla's stomach. "Maybe our little one will have a playmate soon."

"Perhaps."


	2. Chapter 2

My Woman chapter 2

As always I don't own any of it.

Thanks for the great review. Thought I'd try something with a little more humor with this one.

The next morning John and Teyla were in the mess eating breakfast. Rodney sat down and started to go on about how he was going to ask Jen to dinner that night. Teyla raised an eyebrow at John but didn't say anything.

"Ah look Rodney I wouldn't get your hopes up about the Doc."

"Why wouldn't I. Every one knows she adores me." John groaned and pushed his tray away.

Just then Teyla spotted Jen and Ronon headed their way. Ronon had his hand at the small of Jen's back and guided her to the table. They took the two seats next to Teyla and John and sat smiling at each other. Rodney looked up happily at Jen.

"Dr. Keller I was wondering if you would join me for dinner tonight?" Rodney had this cheeky grin on his face.

"Uh Rodney I'm sorry I can't." Jen peeked a glance at Ronon.

"Ok, how about tomorrow night then?"

"She's busy then too." growled Ronon.

"How would you know what her plans are?"

"Oh boy here we go." said John looking between his two friends.

"I know because she's got plans with me." Ronon spooned some eggs into his mouth and smiled at Jen. She smiled back at him and reached her foot out under the table. She had slipped her shoe off and was running her toes up under his pant leg. Ronon nearly choked on his eggs.

Teyla had to hide a smile at the look on Ronon's face. Rodney started to stutter.

"Oh you're training her to fight right?" asked Rodney.

"I am training her but we have other plans for tonight and tomorrow."

"Rodney give it up will you." hissed John.

"I just want to take Dr. Keller to dinner I don't see what the problem is." moaned Rodney.

Rodney then got up and stalked out of the mess.

"This is not going to end well." said Teyla.

"It's ending good for me." said Ronon.

"Me too." said Jen.

"Do you not feel bad for Rodney?" asked Teyla.

"He was the one that said let the best man win." Rodney looked at Jen. "I'm the best man."

John and Teyla smiled at each other when Jen stood and put her hand out for Ronon to take. Together they walked out of the mess.

"Hey Sheppard, gonna be too busy to spar today." Ronon looked down at Jen. "Maybe in a few days."

"I do not believe we are going to see much of them for awhile." said Teyla.

"I think your right."


	3. Chapter 3

My Woman chapter 3

Don't own any of it.

Thanks for the great reviews. Keep them coming. 

It had been a long day and Jen just wanted a shower and to crawl into bed. She waved her hand over the control crystal and waited for the door to open. The lights came on low and Jen started to strip as she headed for the shower.

"Thought you'd never get home."

Jen jumped a little and turned holding her shirt to her chest.

"Ronon you have got to stop doing that." Jen giggled.

Ronon sat up and stretched. He watched as Jen finished stripping and headed into the bathroom. He smiled as her head peaked back out.

"Well are you going to join me or not?"

The chime kept going and Ronon was getting pissed. He strode to the door a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. When the door opened he barked a what do you want.

Rodney stood there feet rooted to the ground, jaw hanging open with a bunch of flowers in his outstretched hand.

Ronon for his part only raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he barked again.

"Ah… I was… flowers… Dr. Keller…"

Ronon looked at the flowers and back at Rodney. He then crossed his arms against his chest and glared at Rodney. Just then Lorne and his team came walking down the hallway. All four men stopped and looked back and forth between the two men.

"Everything ok here guys?" asked Lorne.

Rodney looked back at Lorne then back at Ronon.

"I… Dr. Keller…"

Lorne and his men all shook their heads before continuing on down the hall. As the turned the corner Lorne hit is com to let Sheppard know what was going on and that he had missed a great show.

From inside the room both men froze as they heard Jen call out.

"Ronon are you coming back the water is getting cold."

Ronon gave a growl then stepped back into the room the door closing behind him. Rodney just stood there his jaw open and sputtered.

"How… when…"

Jen sighed when she felt Ronon wrap his arms around her again.

"Who was it?"

"Rodney, he brought you flowers."

"He did huh?"

"Yeah." Ronon started to kiss Jen and all thoughts of Rodney and the flowers were forgotten.

"Ah man I always miss the good stuff." John and Lorne were in the mess talking about the scene out side Dr. Keller's room.

"It was great. Rodney just stood there and babbled. Well worse then he usually does. Guy couldn't get out more than one word at a time."

"And Ronon was in a towel?"

"Yep and wet, I figure he and the doc were enjoying a shower when Rodney interrupted."

"Wait till Teyla finds out."

The two men laughed at the image of Rodney for a few moments but were interrupted when their friend sat down with them.

"Hey buddy you ok?" asked John.

"I… she…how…"

"See I told you." said Lorne with a smirk.

"How long?" asked Rodney finally getting a sentence out.

"Couple of weeks."

"How could I not know?" Rodney hung his head. "Does everyone know?"

"Yeah pretty much."

Rodney got a very determined look on his face that had both John and Lorne worried.

"Well I guess I'm just going to have to work harder then." With that Rodney stood up and strode out of the mess.

"Boy he just doesn't learn does he." stated Lorne.

"Nope."

Just great thought John, if Rodney didn't get over the doc and quick he was sure Ronon was going to hurt him.


	4. Chapter 4

My Woman chapter 4

As always I don't own any of it.

Thanks for the great reviews.

It had been one week and Teyla and John were starting to think Rodney had given up. That was until Jen started to find gifts in the infirmary. First it was a box of candy. Then flowers appeared. No one saw who was bringing them. Sense Ronon was off world with SGA 4 she figured he has arranged the gifts to be delivered to her.

Once he was home she realized the gifts hadn't been from him.

"Thank you for the gifts." said Jen as she kissed Ronon hello.

"What gifts?" asked Ronon looking confused.

"The flowers and candy." said Jen.

"I didn't leave you any gifts." said Ronon. After a moment it became clear. "What did you do with them?"

"Their in my office." said Jen. Ronon stalked back to the office and grabbing the flowers out of the vase then grabbed the half eaten box of candy.

Ronon didn't say a word as he left Jen standing there. She knew better to say anything to him, how ever she did contact John to let him know Rodney was in trouble.

Rodney was in the mess having lunch with Teyla when Ronon stormed in.

"Stay away from my woman." said Ronon as he tossed the flowers then the box of candy at Rodney. "And stop giving her stuff."

You could hear a pin drop in the packed mess. John came up next to Ronon.

"Everything ok here big guy?" asked John.

"It will be when McKay gets it through his swelled head that Jen belongs to me." growled Ronon. Rodney still hadn't moved but had turned a bright red. John saw the flowers spread out around him and had to keep from laughing.

"How do you know I gave her this stuff? Could have been anyone." huffed Rodney crossing his arms across his chest.

Ronon leaned down and got very close to Rodney. He placed his hands on the table and glared at the other man.

"I will only say this once more. Jen is mine, and I will stop at nothing to keep her safe. She made her choice and it was me." Ronon smacked the table hard causing everyone near to jump. Rodney looked like he was about to pass out.

"I'll believe it when I hear it from Jennifer herself."

"Rodney the entire city knows that Jen and Ronon are together." said Teyla

"Well I just think its all hormones. Jennifer will come to her sense and realize she belongs with me. "

"John I'm going to kill him now." said Ronon as he started to move around the table.

John moved in front of Rodney and put his hands out.

"Ok big guy give your self a chance to calm down. Go talk to Jen."

"Fine but he better stay away from her." Ronon turned and left the mess. John turned and looked down at Rodney.

"Boy you really have a death wish don't you?"

"What, I haven't done anything wrong." whined Rodney.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me. Jen doesn't want you Rodney. She loves Ronon, she's living with Ronon and she's going to marry Ronon. Not you." yelled John.

"We'll see." smirked Rodney.

Teyla and John exchanged a look that said it all. Together they headed out of the mess to catch up with Jen and Rodney and try to make a plan to keep one friend from killing the other.


	5. Chapter 5

My Woman chapter 5

Don't own any of it. Wish I did.

Thanks for the great reviews. Keep them coming.

Ronon was not going to let Rodney get any where near Jen. For the most part things were quiet. Although Rodney did send Jen several more gifts. Jen just sent them back.

By now everyone on Atlantis knew about Rodney trying to steal Jen from Ronon. Most bets were how long it would take for Ronon to just beat the crap out of Rodney. Because of this Ronon had an endless supply of warning from just about everyone if Rodney was seen anywhere near Jen.

"I just don't get it Rodney why don't you just give up." said John as the two men were headed for the gate room.

"For starters I'm a genius. Jennifer is a genius." Rodney smirked at John. "It just makes sense."

"You do realize she's living with him now?" asked John.

"So there are a few things I need to work out."

When they entered the gate room Teyla was already waiting on them with Ronon. John cringed when he realized Jen was there too. She was standing close to Ronon her pack resting next to her on the floor.

"Ah Jennifer I didn't know you were joining us." said Rodney way to happily.

Jen looked up at Ronon and could see the tense look on his face. She reached up and put her hand on his arm.

"Come on McKay lets go." said John tugging the smiling man towards the gate.

"I can make it look like an accident." grumbled Ronon as he and Jen followed behind the others.

"He's still your friend and team mate."

"Why do you think I haven't killed him yet?"

The trip off world was becoming one of the longest one's John had ever gone through. Ok so it was only five hours so far but still. Rodney kept going on and on about how wonderful he was and Ronon kept fingering his gun.

"That's enough." yelled Jen turning to face Rodney. "I am sick and tired of this. For the last time I love Ronon. Not you." Jen was now in Rodney's face.

"You are an annoying, pitiful, little man." Jen waved a hand at Rodney then at Ronon. "If you think for one moment I'd want you instead of what I already have your crazy. You know what you are crazy."

Jen's face was now bright red. "If Ronon doesn't shoot you I just might." Jen then walked over to Ronon and pulled his head down for a kiss. Ronon wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground.

"Ok lets get moving I want to get home in time for dinner." stated John as he walked past a rather stunned Rodney.

When Ronon finally let Jen down she turned and stuck her tongue out at Rodney. Ronon wrapped his arm around Jen and the two walked off with out a second glance.


End file.
